Contradiction
by Hoshi Agustina
Summary: Awalnya Sasuke pikir itu cinta. Tetapi orang-orang di sekitarnya menyebut itu sebagai 'ketidaknormalan'. Ya, ini kontradiksi./ WARNING : Yaoi, rating might change for later chapters, AU. Don't like? Don't read!
1. Chapter 0 : prolog

_Manusia itu penuh dengan kontradiksi. Pertama, mereka ingin mendominasi. Kemudian, mereka ingin didominasi. Mereka ingin menyiksa, dan kemudian ingin disiksa._ \- Tadayoedo Shizumazu Saredo Naki mo Sezu

 **Title: Contradiction**

 **Genre: psychology, drama, hurt comfort**

 **Rate: T (might change to M for later chapters)**

 **Language: Indonesian**

 **Warning: Yaoi, AU, might be OOC, and other stuffs**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Don't like? Don't read!

 **Kata mereka, Sasuke sakit.**

Mencintai sesama jenis itu salah. Bermimpi untuk jadi pengantin wanita rekan satu _club soccer_ mu itu aneh. Berhasrat untuk dicumbu dan digagahi oleh pria lainnya itu tidak normal.

Tanpa diberitahupun, Sasuke sadar. Tetapi ketika hujatan-hujatan itu datang dan menghantamnya, ketika semua orang mendiagnosanya sakit dan abnormal, Sasuke merasa dunianya runtuh sepenuhnya.

Sebenarnya hak apa yang mereka punya sampai men _judge_ sebegitu parahnya? Sasuke manusia sama seperti mereka. Sasuke menghirup udara yang sama dengan mereka. Yang berbeda hanyalah kenyataan bahwa Sasuke suka pria.

Sasuke suka otot-otot kekar yang sering kali terlihat di _gym_ ; dan bau keringat rekan-rekan satu _club soccer_ nya terus terang menjadi hal tersendiri yang ditunggu-tunggunya sehabis latihan. Sasuke suka saat tanpa sengaja kulit tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan kulit lelaki lain; lebih suka dan senang lagi dia kalau yang bertukar kontak fisik dengannya itu Naruto. Wajahnya akan meronah dan jantungnya akan berdegub cepat sekali.

Awalnya Sasuke pikir itu cinta. Tetapi orang-orang di sekitarnya menyebut itu sebagai 'ketidaknormalan'.

Ya, ini **kontradiksi**.

'Sasuke sakit' adalah sebuah pernyataan yang disetujui oleh semua anggota keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke sakit. Jadi dia dikirim ke luar kota untuk berobat; agar jauh dari pria bernama Naruto itu; agar Sasuke tak dekat-dekat lagi dengan kawan-kawannya; agar Sasuke kembali normal.

Tetapi bagaimana kalau ini _incurable_? Bagaimana kalau ini bukan penyakit melainkan kutukan? Atau katakanlah ini penyakit mematikan yang menggerogoti si penderita hingga akhir hayatnya. Apa jadinya dia?

Mudah. Ayahnya hanya akan berpaling darinya. Ibunya tak akan jadi ibunya lagi. Kakaknya tak akan sudi dekat-dekat dengannya lagi. Dan Naruto akan hilang.

Sepanjang hidup Sasuke, satu-satunya hal yang tak bisa dibayangkannya tak ada dalam hidup hanyalah Naruto. Jadi akan dia korbankannya apapun itu agar Naruto tak hilang. Akan dilakukannya apapun itu agar dia tak sakit lagi.

Meski itu berarti dia harus menyangkal eksistensinya sendiri.


	2. Chapter 1

_Tak ada yang salah dengan kembang api dan tahun baru._

"Aku minta maaf, Naruto." Pria itu mengusap air matanya yang tak berhenti mengalir. Telepon ada dalam genggamannya.

Suara kembang api yang saling bersautan sama dengan yang lainnya menjadi latar belakang percakapan via telepon milik mereka. Kebetulan, tiga puluh meter dari rumahnya ada pesta kembang api yang sedang berlangsungーperayaan tahunan setiap menjelang tahun baru.

 _Karena yang salah adalah Uchiha Sasuke._

Sasuke bergumam,

"Aku pamit."

.

.

.

 **Title: Contradiction**

 **Genre: psychology, drama, hurt comfort**

 **Rate: T (might change to M for later chapters)**

 **Language: Indonesian**

 **Warning: Yaoi, AU, might be OOC, and other stuffs**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

.

 _Don't like? Don't read!_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah dua tahun lamanya sejak terakhir kali Sasuke menghubungi Naruto via telepon. Saat itu keadaan sedang kacau balaunya. Orang tuanya menangkap basah dirinya yang menyukai sesama jenis. Di waktu yang bersamaan, kakaknya Uchiha Itachi, mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang mengakibatkan kakinya lumpuh total.

Sasuke stress berat waktu itu. Bahkan dia sempat beberapa kali kepikiran ingin bunuh diri karena berpikir itu semua salahnya. Kalau saja dia 'sehat' dan tak jadi beban pikiran kakaknya; kalau saja Sasuke tak bertengkar perihal kebebasan untuk mencintai siapapun dengan kakaknya waktu itu, hal seperti ini pasti tak akan terjadi.

Setidaknya Itachi tak akan lumpuh. Setidaknya beban pikiran Sasuke tak akan sebanyak ini. Setidaknya keinginan untuk mengakhiri hidup tak akan sampai terlintas di pikiran si bungsu Uchiha itu.

Tetapi apa bisa dikata? Nasi sudah jadi bubur. Itachi sudah terlanjur kehilangan fungsi atas kedua kakinya. Dan Sasuke sudah terlanjur kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Dia hancur.

Pil tidur sudah bukan jadi hal yang asing lagi setiap malam menjelang. Satu kali sehari di hari biasa dan dua kali di hari-hari khusus seperti hari ini.

 _"Tes, tes... ehem! Ugh, Sasuke? Apa ini benar kau?"_

 _Voicemail_ yang baru disadarinya ada setelah beberapa hari tidak pulang ke rumah menjadi kejutan tersendiri baginya di pagi hari. Pertama, karena ini pertama kalinya dia mendapat _voicemail_ masuk lagi setelah dua tahun putus kontak dengan dunia luarーlebih tepatnya dengan keluarga dan kawan-kawannya lamanya. Kedua, karena suara si pengirim lebih dari familiar untuk Sasuke kenali.

 _"Uhm.. bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Kau baik? Ngomong-ngomong, ini aku, Naruto! Jangan bilang kau sudah lupa?"_

Ya, itu Naruto. Kawan baiknya dulu. Pria yang dicintainya. Penyakitnya.

 _Mana mungkin aku lupa, idiot_ , umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

Nyatanya, Sasuke memang berusaha melupakan Narutoーmeski dia selalu gagal berapa kali pun mencobaーkarena muak terus-menerus dipandang aneh oleh keluarga dan lingkungan sekitarnya.

 _"Pokoknya, aku datang hari Jumat ini! Bersiaplah menyambutku!"_

 **TING TONG**

Bel rumah berbunyi persis setelah Naruto mengumumkan kedatangannya via pesan suara. _Shit!_ Sasuke baru ingat ini hari Jumat!

Sasuke bergegas lari menuju pintu _apartment_ -nya hanya untuk memastikan itu Naruto apa bukan. Persetan dengan penampilannya sekarang. Rambut habis bangun tidur dan wajah bekas _hangover_ -nya tadi malam bukanlah hal terpenting yang harus dikhawatirkannya sekarang.

Naruto mengintip dari lubang kecil berselimut kaca tebal yang tersedia di depan pintu _apartment_ -nya Uchiha Sasukeーseolah dia akan menemukan sesuatu di sana. Dia takut-takut jugaーtakut salah kenal _apartment_ dan berakhir dimarahi habis-habisan oleh pemiliknya.

"Sasuke? Kau di dalam?" _Interphone_ yang dipasang di dekat pintu didekatkan ke mulut agar orang rumah bisa tahu siapa gerangan yang tengah berkunjung.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pintu dibuka, memperlihatkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksa dan wajah baru bangun tidurnya. Kemeja putih kusut yang tak sempat digantinya tadi malam masih tergantung di tubuhnya, tak dikancing sehingga memperlihatkan otot-otot perutnya Sasuke.

"Oh. Hai?"

###

"Wow! _Apartment_ -mu keren sekali!" Naruto heboh memandang ke sana-sini. Kamar mandinya dimasuki, dapurnya dipijaki, laci-laci mejanya dibukai semua, persis seperti orang narok yang tak pernah lihat rumah. "Wow! Kau bahkan punya televisi LED! Boleh aku nyalahkan?"

"Lakukan sesukamu," Sasuke mempersilahkan. "Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto, kenapa kau kemari?"

Naruto berhenti mengganti-ganti saluran televisi setelah ditanyai topik sensitif oleh Sasuke. Dia membeku di tempat.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Akhirnya buka suara juga setelah tahu harus membalas apa. "Kita bukan kawan lagi?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lainーsedikit banyak merasa bersalah sampai membuat Naruto berpikir demikian.

"Bukan begitu. Kau tahu, 'kan, ini bukan Tokyo. Tidak ada hal yang menarik di sini." Tangan kanannya menggosok-gosok belakang lehernya, tanda kalau dia bingung harus menjawab apa bagusnya.

"Heh." Naruto menyeringai, kembali lagi dengan kegiatannya menekan-nekan _remote_ televisi sebesar lima-puluh-lima _inch_ itu. "Siapa yang peduli ini Tokyo atau bukan? Aku ke sini karena ada kau."

Seketika, wajah Sasuke langsung memerah. _Dari mana si idiot ini belajar menggoda orang?_ , pikirnya.

"Iya, tapi untuk apa?" Sasuke berusaha mempertahankan kewarasannya.

Naruto mendecak kesal. "Aku baru tahu kalau mengunjungi teman juga butuh alasan," katanya.

Diam-diam, diliriknya mantap sahabat baiknya ituーkalau tidak bisa disebut sahabat baik lagiーdi belakang. Sasuke yang duduk di atas ranjangnya hanya menatap ke sembarang arahーmungkin bingung harus menjawab apa demi melanjutkan percakapan basa-basi mereka.

"Aku ke sini untuk menjadi teman baiknya Uchiha Sasuke lagi. Puas?" Naruto menjawab.

Sasuke mati kutu. Tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimanaーwalau sebenarnya dia senang Naruto masih tetap seperti dulu, Sasuke hanya memilih diam dengan segala kecanggungannya. Demi Tuhan, kenapa harus sekarang setelah akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyerah? Kenapa harus sekarang setelah bertahun-tahun upayanya melupakan pria itu?

Sasuke menghela napas, mungkin lelah dengan segala kejutan dalam hidupnyaー

"Kapan kita tidak menjadi teman baik, Naruto?"

ーatau lelah terus-menerus terjebak dalam _friendzone_ tiada akhir dengan Uzumaki Narutoー

"Pulanglah kalau sudah tidak ada urusan lagi."

ーatau mungkin lelah dengan kenyataan bahwa tidak ada yang berubah dari dirinya bahkan setelah dua tahun berpisah dari pria berambut pirang itu. Rasa sukanya masih samaーbahkan mungkin berkali lipat bertambah setelah Naruto datang kembali, orientasi seksualnya, penyakitnya, semuanya masih saja sama dan tidak ada yang berubah. Sasuke muak.

Sasuke memutuskan bangkit, tidak tahan setelah baru saja mengusir sahabat baiknya itu dari sana. Ke mana saja boleh asal tidak seruangan dengan Uzumaki Naruto adalah prinsipnya ketika dia merasa bersalah kepada anak semata-wayangnya Tuan dan Nyonya Uzumaki itu.

###

Kurang lebih ada setengah jam lamanya Sasuke memandangi layar ponselnya yang tak kunjung berbunyi. Diteguknya kembali _sake_ dalam cawan kecil di tangannya dan dipandanginya lagi layarnya, tuang lagi _sake_ -nya, teguk lagi, pandang lagi. Entah sudah berapa botol habis disantapnya dan ponselnya belum juga berbunyi.

"Sedang menunggu panggilan?" Jugo, pria yang dikenalnya di bar itu buka suara juga setelah sekian lama menatapi Sasuke yang tak berhenti minum.

"Hei, Sasuke. Jangan minum lagi. Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya ditelpon, biar aku saja yang telpon." Wanita berambut merah di samping kanannya ikut menimbrung.

"Jangan dekat-dekat. Sasuke bisa ketularan gatalnya," balas Suigetsu, bartender malam itu sekaligus teman dari wanita berambut merah itu, Karin.

Sebelah sepatunya Karin langsung dilempar melayang persis mengenai wajah Suigetsu.

"Aw! Kau ini wanita apa bukan?"

"Salah sendiri siapa suruh mencari gara-gara?!"

"Sekali gatal tetap gatal. Beli obat gatal sana, biar gatalnya hilang!"

Karin menggeram, siap mencakarkan kuku-kukunya ke wajah Suigetsu kapan saja.

"Kalian berdua bisa diam tidak?" Sasuke akhirnya buka suara juga setelah sekian lama hanya menatap layar ponselnya yang masih tetap hitam. Dia menghela napas. "Dia bilang dia ingin jadi temanku lagi. Tapi menghubungiku saja tidak," komentarnya.

Suigetsu dan Karin sama-sama mengernyit tidak mengerti akan topik pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba berganti.

"Err… siapa?" tanya Suigetsu hati-hati.

Kali ini giliran Jugo yang menghela napas.

"Kau mabuk, Sasuke. Ayo pulang." Ditariknya tangan Sasuke, berencana membawanya pulang. Tetapi Sasuke menolak bangkitーmenarik balik tangannya dari pria bertubuh kekar itu.

"Aku tidak mau pulang kalau ada dia," katanya.

Suigetsu mengernyit lebih dalam lagi, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan topik pembicaraannya Sasuke.

"Makanya siapa? Siapa yang tidak menelponmu? Siapa yang ada di rumahmu? Bicara jangan setengah-setengah, Sasuke! Bikin sakit kepala!" Suigetsu komentar.

Seketika itu juga, sebuah kepalan tangan seberat barbel besi melayang tepat di wajahnya. Itu Karinーsiapa lagi kalau bukan dia.

"Jangan. Berkata. Kasar. Pada. Suamiku." Satu tangan mencengkram kerah bajunya Suigetsu. Tangan lainnya dikepalkan, siap untuk dilayangkan kapan saja kalau Suigetsu berani macam-macam.

"Ck. Gatal."

Amarah Karin semakin menjadi-jadi melihat Suigetsu yang tidak ada kapoknya memanggil dia gatal. Dia bersumpah, tinjunya pasti sudah melayang tepat di wajahnya Suigetsu sekali lagi kalau saja Jugo tidak mengintrupsi.

"Kalau begitu, ke rumahku saja bagaimana?" tawar Jugo.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar apapun.

###

Di perjalanan, Sasuke hanya menatap lurus keluar pintu jendela. Sesekali dia mencuri pandang, menatap layar ponselnya yang tak kunjung berubah warnaーmasih tetap hitam, pertanda tidak ada notifikasi apa pun yang masuk. Sedangkan, di lain sisi, Jugo ragu untuk bertanyaーtakut menyinggung luka lama, pikirnya.

"Kau yakin ingin menginap di rumahku?" Jugo membuka suara, memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"Kenapa tidak? Ini bukan kali pertama aku menginap," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Kau benar. Tapi kau tahu, 'kan? Aku bisa saja berbuat sesuatu padamu." Jugo melirik, penasaran dengan reaksi seorang Uchiha Sasuke perihal dirinya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Toh aku juga menikmatinya."

Hening beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Jugo membalas lagi,

"Tapi kau bilang kau ingin sembuh?"

Giliran Sasuke yang terdiam. _Memang._ Memang dia ingin sembuh. Tetapi terkadang, dia merasa itu percuma. Terkadang batinnya menolak, pikirannya mengadu lelah tentang segala pengobatan ini. Terkadang Uchiha Sasuke berpikir, mungkin penyakit ini tidak ada obatnya; mungkin dia tidak akan pernah sembuh; mungkin lagi, ini bukan penyakit, melainkan kutukan. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya? Kedatangannya Naruto dalam hidupnya juga tidak pernah diprediksinyaーbaik itu dulu maupun sekarang. Siapa tahu Uchiha Sasuke akan mati sekarang, di tempat ini, karena percobaan bunuh diri?

Mendadak, Sasuke mendapatkan ide gila; mengakhiri hidupnya. Hidup, 'kan memang selalu sebercanda itu. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Termasuk dirinya.

Sasuke langsung merebut setir dan membantingnya ke kiri. Dalam beberapa detik menegangkan itu, kecelakaan hampir saja terjadi. Untungnya Jugo sigap dan langsung menekan rem, membuat hanya lampu LED mobil bagian kirinya saja yang tertabrak pembatas jalan.

"KAU GILA?!" Jugo keluar dan membanting keras-keras pintu mobilnya. Perhatiannya tertuju pada sisi kiri mobilnya yangーsayangnyaーharus penyok akibat tabrakan tadi.

Puas mengecek, Jugo kembali masuk ke dalam mobilーtidak lupa sekali lagi membanting pintu mobilnya keras-keras sebagai tanda protes pada Sasuke.

"Kau mau kuantarkan sampai rumahmu atau kuturunkan di sini? Pilih," ucapnya dingin.

Sasuke tak peduli. "Ke rumahmu. Aku mau ke rumahmu."

Jugo mendecak kesal. Tidak biasanya dia kehilangan kesabarannya di depan Uchiha yang satu itu.

"Kau kira aku masih mau setelah apa yang baru saja kau lakukan tadi? Aku masih waras, Sasuke. Aku sayang nyawa," balasnya.

Sasuke menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu, memutuskan untuk keluar daripada diantar pulang, dan melambaikan tangan.

"Hati-hati di jalan," katanya dengan wajah tak bersalah. "Ohーdan masalah mobilmu yang penyok, bilang saja kena berapa. Aku yang bayar."

Jugo mendecak lagi sebelum tancap gas pergi karena muak melihat wajah tak bersalahnya Sasuke. Manusia mana yang melambaikan tangan dengan wajah santai dan malah membahas harga mobil setelah baru saja hampir mati kalau dia bukan seorang psikopat? Ikut campur dalam kehidupannya Sasuke itu butuh adrenalin yang tinggi.

Tetapi lagi-lagi, Jugo tidak bisa. Dihentikannya mobilnya setelah agak jauh dari Sasuke dan diperhatikannya pria itu dari jauh melalui kaca spionnya; Sasuke yang berjalan balik arah. _Mau kemana dia? Balik ke bar lagi?_ , tanyanya dalam hati.

Jugo mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku kanannya dan memencet beberapa tombol nomorーmenghubungi seseorang.

Setelah beberapa lama, panggilannya akhirnya tersambung juga.

"Halo? Maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa kau. Yang jelas, berkat dirimu Sasuke tidak mau pulang. Kalau kau masih peduli padanya, datang ke Susukino sekarang juga. Dia ada di jalan, mungkin sedang menuju ke Shot Bar* sekarang. Selamat mencari," dan pembicaraan diputuskan begitu saja oleh sepihak. Orang di seberang teleponnya bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padanya. Jugo langsung ceplos tanpa memberikan jeda sedikit pun pada kalimatnya. Entahlah apakah orang yang diberitahu alamat dan bar tempat tujuan Sasuke itu ingat apa tidak. Jugo tidak peduli lagi. Dia sudah cukup baik mau repot-repot campur tangan dalam urusan Sasuke.

###

Sasuke terduduk lemas di pinggir jalan setelah habis memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Berapa gelas dia minum tadi? Enam atau tujuh botol _nihonshu_ ** sepertinya ada. Kepalanya pusing bukan main. Sekelilingnya tampak berputar dan buyar tiap kali dia mencoba membuka mata. Intinya, dia mabuk berat.

"Hei, Nak, jangan tidur di sini. Pulanglah," kata pria penjaga love hotel dekat Sasuke duduk.

Sasuke tidak menggubris. Sudah ada kira-kira satu jam lamanya dia di sana dan kenapa harus sekarang dia diusir? Peduli setan. Sasuke mabuk dan orang mabuk tidak bisa mendengarkan kata orang.

"Hei, aku menyuruhmu pergi, _brengsek_ ー"

"Dia kawanku." Suara itu terdengar memburu, seolah pemilik suaranya habis berlari berpuluh-puluh menit lamanya. Setelah beberapa detik mengatur napasnya kembali, pria itu, Uzumaki Naruto, membuka suara lagi. "Jangan sentuh dia."

 _to be continued._

* * *

*) Shot Bar, singkatan untuk Street Shot Bar Lowland, salah satu nama bar terkenal di Sapporo.

**) _nihonshu_ , salah satu jenis _sake_ Jepang.


	3. Chapter 2

Sasuke terduduk lemas di pinggir jalan setelah habis memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Berapa gelas dia minum tadi? Enam atau tujuh botol _nihonshu_ sepertinya ada. Kepalanya pusing bukan main. Sekelilingnya tampak berputar dan buyar tiap kali dia mencoba membuka mata. Intinya, dia mabuk berat.

"Hei, Nak, jangan tidur di sini. Pulanglah," kata pria penjaga _love hotel_ dekat Sasuke duduk.

Sasuke tidak menggubris. Sudah ada kira-kira satu jam lamanya dia di sana dan kenapa harus sekarang dia diusir? Peduli setan. Sasuke mabuk dan orang mabuk tidak bisa mendengarkan kata orang.

"Hei, aku menyuruhmu pergi, _brengsek_ ー"

"Dia kawanku." Suara itu terdengar memburu, seolah pemilik suaranya habis berlari berpuluh-puluh menit lamanya. Setelah beberapa detik mengatur napasnya kembali, pria itu, Uzumaki Naruto, membuka suara lagi. "Jangan sentuh dia."

.

.

.

 **Title: Contradiction**

 **Genre: psychology, drama, hurt comfort**

 **Rate: T (might change to M for later chapters)**

 **Language: Indonesian**

 **Warning: Yaoi, AU, might be OOC, and other stuffs**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

Don't like? Don't read!

.

.

.

.

.

Sapporo memang tidak ada apa-apanya kalau dibandingkan dengan Tokyo, kota metropolitan yang tidak ada matinya itu. Tetapi perlu Naruto akui, Tokyo hanya menang di 'keramaiannya' saja karena jumlah penduduk Jepang yang banyak menghuni kota besar itu. Nyatanya, dunia malam di Sapporo; kerlap-kerlipnya; keindahannya; tidak berbeda jauh dengan Tokyo yang serba megah.

Naruto baru tahu itu setelah satu jam menyusuri pusat kota Sapporo, Susukino, sambil menggendong Sasuke di punggungnya sepanjang perjalanan. Sasukeーtidak perlu diragukan lagiーmabuk berat dan tidak sadarkan diri sejak tadi.

Naruto merenung. Perkataan si pria _keparat_ yang tidak dia ketahui namanya itu benar-benar menjadi parasit yang tidak bisa lepas dari pikirannya. Siapa dia? Dari mana dia tahu tentang Sasuke? Dan kenapa juga semua ini gara-gara dirinya? Dia ini kawan baiknya Sasuke! Ya tidak mungkin lah gara-gara dirinya Sasuke tidak mau pulang. _Seenak jidatnya saja menyalahkan orang!_ , umpat Naruto dalam hati.

Tetapi alangkah baiknya kalau Naruto percaya dirinya tidak bersalah seratus persen. Karena nyatanya, ada sebagian kecilーkalau enggan disebut sebagian besarーdalam dirinya yang merasa itu benar, bahwa mungkin Sasuke tidak mau pulang adalah karena dirinya ada di sana. Yang jadi masalahnya adalah kenapa. Setahu Naruto, Sasuke oke-oke saja membiarkannya menginap di rumahnya ketika mereka di Tokyo dulu. Lalu kenapa sekarang tidak?

Naruto menghela napas, lelah juga memikirkan permasalahan yang tidak ada jawabannya dalam otaknya. Sesekali diliriknya Sasuke yang tengah tertidur nyenyak dan menumpang kepala di atas bahu kanannya. Wajahnya tenang seperti orang yang tidak pernah punya masalah dalam dunia dan Naruto selalu suka itu.

Naruto tersenyum tipis kemudian berkata, " _nee_ , Sasuke? Aku minta maaf kalau kedatanganku membebanimu."

###

Pagi itu benar-benar terasa berbeda dengan pagi biasanya. Ada aroma asing yang menggoda indra penciumannya. Setahu Sasuke, dua tahun dia di sana, tidak pernah sekali pun dia menyentuh dapurnya. Lalu apa aroma wangi yang tertangkap indra penciumannya ini? Jangan bilang kalau dia ketiduran di kantin atau restoran!

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya kala mencium keanehan dalam situasinya, dan hal pertama yang dia tangkap adalah langit-langit kamarnya yang tidak berubah dua tahun belakangan ini. Oh, bagus. Dia di rumahnya, bukan di kantin atau restoran seperti yang dibayangkannya dalam mimpi. Tetapi masih ada yang ganjal; aroma itu. Dari mana datangnya?

Bangkit dan menegakkan badan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan mengecek keadaan rumahnya. Masih ada sisa-sisa _hangover_ tadi malam, jadi dia tidak mengingat kalau Naruto tinggal di rumahnya sampai dia melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepalanya.

"Oh, Sasuke, kau sudah bangun? Aku baru saja selesai masak. Mau makan?" Itu Naruto, dengan apron kelinci berwarna _pink_ miliknya yang tak sengaja terbawa olehnya dua tahun yang lalu ketika pindah.

"Na-ruto?" katanya kemudian.

Naruto tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan! Kau pasti muak melihatku, bukan? Salahmu sendiri menyuruhku pulang setelah urusanku selesai! Urusanku selesai dua bulan lagi!" Kemudian dia tertawa kecil. "Aku akan tinggal di sini sampai dua bulan ke depan. Anggap saja aku tidak ada kalau kau tidak tahan. Jangan harap aku akan pindah!" Kemudian tawa kecil itu digantikan dengan senyum lebar menawan bak matahari. Uzumaki Naruto.

Untuk sepersekian detik ke depannya, Sasuke merasa terbawa oleh perasaan lamanya, perasaan nostalgia tiap kali Naruto ada di sisinyaーyang dia rindukan setengah mati. Tetapi dia menolak untuk mengakui. Dia tidak seharusnya merasa senang, apalagi rindu. Tetapi perasaan hangat itu terus menjalar menyelimuti seluruh hatinya. Tetap, Sasuke menolak mengakui.

"Ck. Terserah saja." Alis dikerutkan sedemikian rupanya, meski rona merah di pipi tak bisa berbohong. Kepala dipalingkan ke kiri, terlalu malu untuk bertatap muka dengan lawan bicaranya sekarang.

Di lain sisi, Naruto seperti biasanya hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi reaksi kawan baiknya itu.

###

Matahari sudah terbit sejak empat jam yang laluーsudah terlalu siang untuk disebut 'pagi', tetapi juga terlalu pagi untuk disebut 'siang'. Jam tangan _Rolex_ koleksi _Yatch Master_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri Sasuke menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat sepuluh menit. Keduanya duduk bersebrangan, di antara meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang yang Sasuke sudah tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir dipergunakan. Makanan berupa pancakes madu buatan Naruto sudah separuh dilahap.

"Semalam siapa yang mengantarku pulang?" Sasuke buka suara juga, setelah keheningan bertubi-tubi yang melanda ruang makannya.

Naruto menatap sebentar, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke garpu yang sedang digunakan untuk menusuk pancakes-nya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Penting?"

Alis dikerutkan, frustasi karena tak mampu mengingat. Ingatannya hanya sampai pada kejadian di mana dia berusaha menabrakkan diri ke pembatas jalan. Bagaimana dia lolos dari kematian dan sampai ke rumah dengan selamat, Sasuke tak ingat sama sekali.

"Aku tak ingat apapun semalam."

"Temanmu," jawab Naruto singkat. "Laki-laki," lanjutnya lagi.

"Oh."

Mungkin Jugoー _siapa lagi selain dia?_ , Sasuke menerka-nerka. Setelah percobaan bunuh diri mendadak itu, Jugo mungkin memutuskan untuk mengantar Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya. Sasuke mungkin tak sadarkan diri mengingat dia membanting setir ke kiri yang otomatis menjadikannya sebagai calon korban yang paling mungkin menderita luka parah; mungkin kepalanya terantuk dan dia pingsan. Tetapi anehnya tak ada luka apa pun di kepalanya.

"Oh iya, pinjamkan ponselmu sebentar." Naruto mengulurkan tangan, menagih ponsel.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Untuk?"

"Berikan saja," Naruto mendesak.

Kemudian, setelah Sasuke dengan berat hati menyerahkan dan Naruto menerima, Naruto menekan beberapa tombol angka di ponsel Sasuke, memperlihatkannya.

"Ini nomorku. Jangan dibuang lagi!" Kemudian, dia tersenyum.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, tidak menyangka akan aksi Naruto. Tetapi kemudian, wajahnya kembali suram. Emosinya naik berkali lipat.

"Kau berharap aku menghubungimu? Kau bahkan tidak menghubungiku satu kali punー"

"Aku menghubungimu setiap hari!" Naruto menolak untuk disalahkan. Alisnya ikut berkerut, suasana hatinya ikut memburuk seolah terbawa oleh emosi Sasuke yang meledak-ledak. "Tapi nomormu tidak pernah aktif."

Naruto sebenarnya tidak pernah ingin membahasnyaーtidak setelah akhirnya dia menemukan Sasuke lagi. Tetapi Sasuke memancingnya.

Garpu yang tadi dimain-mainkannya sudah hilang entah ke mana, tergantikan oleh dua buah kepalan tangan di atas meja yang bergetar menahan emosi.

"Kau sendiri yang mengubah nomormu! Bahkan sampai menghapus kontakku. Sekarang kau mau protes karena aku tidak menghubungimu? Karena ponselmu tidak berdering atas namaku? Yang benar saja, Sasuke!"

Naruto benar. Sasuke sendiri yang, dua tahun yang lalu, memutuskan untuk memutus kontak secara sepihakーbahkan menghapus kontak Naruto dari ponselnya. Apa yang dia harapkan lagi? Nomornya dia ubah, tempat tinggalnya juga. Hubungan mereka seharusnya sudah berakhir dua tahun yang lalu. Apa yang Sasuke harapkan? Berharap Naruto menghubungi nomor ponsel barunya yang tidak dia ketahui? Sasuke pasti gila. Naruto bisa sampai datang ke sini saja adalah suatu keajaiban yang sulit dia percaya.

Sasuke mendecak, tak terima kekalahan. Dia merebut ponselnya kembali, bangkit berdiri dari kursi, mengambil tas selempang di kursi sebelah kanannya dan hendak pergi sebelum akhirnya Naruto menghalanginyaーmenarik tangan kanannya.

"Berikan nomormu padaku." Matanya penuh dengan keseriusan. Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke menatap kesal. "Lepaskan."

"Tidak akan sebelum kau memberikan nomormu padaku."

"Aku bilang lepaskan!" Emosinya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun kepala. Naruto harusnya mengalah saja.

Alih-alih melepaskan seperti yang diperintahkan Sasuke kepadanya, Naruto memperkuat cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Dia ikut berdiriーkehilangan nafsu makan setelah emosi yang membuncah, kemudian menarik Sasuke keluar dari ruang makan, bahkan keluar dari _apartment_ -nya.

"Aku bilang lepaskan! Kau tidak dengar, Naruto?!" Sasuke protes, meski suaranya sudah tidak setinggi tadi lagi. Dirinya diseret tanpa ampun oleh Naruto sampai akhirnya berhenti tepat di luar pintu _apartment_.

"Katakan kau mau kemana. Ke bar itu lagi? Atau ke _love hotel_ di pinggir jalan itu? Akan kubawa kemanapun kau mau!"

Rasa sakit di pergelangan tangan Sasuke sungguh tak bisa dibandingkan dengan keterkejutannya saat ini. Dia tak mengerti apa _love hotel_ yang dimaksud Naruto, dan barーsiapa pun yang mabuk pasti kebanyakan baru dari sana. Sasuke tak terkejut karena hal itu, melainkan dia terkejut karena di setiap katanya, Naruto menambahkan kata 'itu' ke dalamnya, seolah dia tahu bar yang semalam ditujunya ada di mana, seolah dia mengerti love hotel mana yang bahkan Sasuke tak tahu.

"Dari mana kau tahu?!" Alis dikerutkan untuk kesekian kalinya pagi itu.

Naruto mengeratkan giginya. Kedua tangannya dikepal menahan emosi yang pada akhirnya tumpah juga.

Tangan kanannya ditekan kuat-kuat ke dinding tepat di sebelah kepala Sasuke, tak mengizinkannya kabur. Pandangannya tajam bagaikan elang yang mengincar mangsanya. Naruto mendominasi.

"Kau tahu seberapa khawatirnya aku saat kau pergi begitu saja dari rumah?! Berapa kali kau kira aku menelpon ke nomor yang sama yang jelas-jelas sudah tidak aktif lagi sambil berharap kau akan angkat?! Seberapa khawatirnya aku saat ada nomor asing yang menelpon dan bilang kalau kau tidak mau pulang karena aku; seberapa cemasnya aku saat aku datang ke bar dan tak menemukanmu di sanaーkau tahu rasanya?" Naruto menarik napas panjang. Dadanya kembang kempis tidak karuan, seolah seluruh energinya habis termakan oleh setiap kata yang dikeluarkan. Tangan kirinya masih dia kepalkan, kali ini lebih erat lagi. "Penjaga hotel _bajingan_ itu bahkan mengataimu _brengsek_! Kalau aku tidak datang, kau mungkin sudah diinjak mati oleh _keparat_ itu!" sambungnya lagi dengan kecepatan dan volume suara yang lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

Naruto menunduk. Mungkin akhirnya sadar juga atas apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Tangan kanannya yang menahan bobot tubuhnya di dinding kembali dia kepalkan, kuat hingga membuat seluruh otot tangannya bergetar. Giginya dikeratkan kembali. Gemeretak. Kemudian dalam satu helaan napas panjang, seluruh otot-otot tubuhnya kembali dia regangkan.

"Lupakan," katanya kemudian. Naruto berpaling dari Sasuke dan hendak pergi. "Aku tidak akan pulang malam ini. Jadi jangan pulang terlalu malam. Hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa," sambungnya yang berjalan pergi dari _apartment_ Sasuke, meninggalkan pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu yang masih terdiamーmasih dalam proses mencerna setiap kata yang Naruto keluarkan.

Kemudian, seperti tersambar petir, Sasuke terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri setelah menelan dan mencerna baik-baik semua perkataannya si pirang. Pandangannya buru-buru diarahkan ke kanan, ke arah Naruto melangkah pergi. Beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri adalah Naruto dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk yang terus melangkah menjauh.

"Naー"

Sasuke berhenti. Suaranya tercekat. Keberaniannya hilang di udara, tertelan akal sehatnya.

Atas dasar apa Sasuke hendak memanggil? Dia tahu segalanya sekarang; bahwa Naruto lah teman laki-laki yang menjemputnya semalam. Dia tahu sekarang; bahwa kalau tidak ada Naruto, seperti yang dikatakannya, mungkin Sasuke sudah tergeletak entah di mana sekarang. Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto tahu bahwa dialah yang menjadi penyebabnya tidak ingin pulang tadi malam. Dan apa yang hendak dia lakukan beberapa detik yang lalu? Mencoba menghentikan Naruto dan memintanya untuk menetap? Sasuke ragu dia waras.

'Na' yang diucapkannya dibiarkan mengambang begitu saja di udara tanpa ada lanjutannya. Entahlah apakah Naruto mendengar atau tidakーdia tidak berbalik untuk menghadap Sasuke, dan Sasuke terlalu enggan untuk bergantung padanya. Pada akhirnya, semuanya berakhir begitu saja tanpa ada interaksi di antara. Sasuke harusnya sudah bisa memprediksikannya.

 _to be continued_.


	4. Chapter 3

Selangkah demi selangkah, Naruto pergi meningalkan Sasuke sendirian. Jaraknya jauh, raganya tak tergapai Sasuke, dan tidak peduli berapa kalipun Sasuke memanggil namanya, Naruto tidak menggubris. Parahnya lagi, pemandangan itu tidak ada habisnya; selalu dengan latar Naruto yang jauh namun tak pernah hilang dari pandangannya; tak tergapai namun masih terlihat.

"NARUTO!"

Suaranya luar biasa keras, memenuhi seisi ruang kelas yang hening karena penghuni-penghuninya sedang sibuk melangsungkan ujian semester satu. Sasuke sendiri terbangun dari tidurnya karena tersentak oleh suaranya sendiri.

"Uchiha-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara orang itu terdengar tenang terlepas dari kejadian mengejutkan yang terjadi di tengah-tengah ujian yang sedang diawasnya. Hatake Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, memandang Sasuke dengan raut wajah bingung alanya.

"Tidak… tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke kemudian.

Napasnya masih kacau akibat mimpi infinite yang baru saja dialaminya tadi. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya begitu juga kedua tangannya. _Sial! Apa itu barusan? Kenapa Naruto?_ , pikir Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun?" Gadis di belakangnya, Haruno Sakura, bertanya karena khawatir melihat Sasuke yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ya."

"Uchiha-kun, Haruno-san, masih ada dua puluh menit lagi sebelum ujian berakhir. Jangan bicara dan kerjakan baik-baik," peringatan dari sang guru pengawas dengan senyum misteriusnya yang tersembunyi di balik masker hitamnya.

Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh sosok Naruto yang tidak mau hilang. Pembicaraannya dengan Sakura maupun peringatan dari Kakashi, siapa yang peduli? Tentu saja Sakura sendiri yang peduli. Gadis itu terlihat buru-buru mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke kertas ujiannya. Mungkin takut nilainya buruk.

Sasuke tidak ambil pusing. Dia kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya ke antara kedua tangannya yang dilipat, berniat tidur. Toh dia juga sudah selesai mengerjakan sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

.

.

.

 **Title: Contradiction**

 **Genre: psychology, romance, drama, hurt comfort**

 **Rate: T+ (might change to M for later chapters)**

 **Language: Indonesian**

 **Warning: Yaoi, AU, might be OOC, this chapter contains some unpleasant scenes.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

Don't like? Don't read!

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Sepeda motormu masih di sini. Tidak berencana untuk mengambil?"_

Pesan singkat dari Suigetsu, bartender di bar langganannya itu. Sasuke berpikir sejenak, kemudian membalas, _"lain kali saja."_

Ya, lain kali, karena hari ini Naruto tidak pulang ke rumah. Jadi dia bebas seharian di rumah. Atau lain kali karena Naruto melarangnya pulang terlalu malam beratasnamakan kekhawatiran? Sasuke tidak tahu lagi apakah dia 'berontak' atau justru 'menurut' pada Naruto; 'menolak' atau justru 'menginginkan' Naruto.

Semalam, karena dia mabuk berat dan kebetulan Jugo juga menawarinya tumpangan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sepeda motornya di parkiran bar dan lebih memilih untuk ikut dengan Jugo. Itulah juga mengapa putra bungsu pemilik Uchiha corp. itu tidak mengendarai sepeda motornya hari ini dan pulang-pergi kampus dengan menggunakan transportasi umum berupa kereta listrik. Jangan tanya Sasuke mengapa bukan mobilーitu pilihannya karena menurutnya mobil terlalu 'merepotkan' untuk dibawa.

Saat itu, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam petang saat Sasuke sampai ke apartment-nya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dimulainya ujian semester satunya. Masih ada empat hari lagiーSelasa, Rabu, Kamis, dan Jumatーuntuk dilewati sebelum memasuki liburan musim panas, dan setelah itu…

Liburan musim panas dengan hanya Naruto dan dia seorang di rumahーmembayangkannya saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Sasuke menelan ludah. Dia harap Naruto pulang secepatnya. Atau kalau tidak, bar mungkin akan jadi rumah kedua baginya, karena Sasuke tidak berencana untuk tidur satu atap dengan Naruto.

Tangan Sasuke gemetar sedikit saat memasukkan kunci rumahnya ke dalam lubang kunci. Mungkin terlalu gerogi karena berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

 _Kriiit_

Bunyi derit pintu menjadi latar belakang suara penyambut kepulangannya. Kosong. Tidak ada apa-apa di dalam rumahnya kecuali gelap gulita dan sunyi senyap. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana yang berarti Naruto tidak pulang sejak pertengkaran mereka tadi pagi. Sial! Ini gara-gara dirinya terlalu emosional membahas perkara nomor ponsel. Andai saja…

Sasuke buru-buru menyingkirkan pikirannya yang tidak-tidak. Andai saja apa? Andai saja dia tidak bertengkar dengan Naruto dan Naruto masih tetap di sana? Andai saja dia tidak keras kepala dan bersikeras ingin menang meski tahu dia salah? Lupakan saja. Kisah mereka sudah berakhir bahkan sebelum dimulai. Romansa seperti yang ada dalam drama-drama televisi itu tidak ada dalam kehidupannya dan Naruto. Naruto selalu menganggapnya kawanーteman baik yang bisa dipercayaーdan dia mengkhianatinya. Apa lagi yang Sasuke harapkan? Jangan buat ini semakin ambigu dan tidak jelas, Sasuke. Perasaan ini tidak seharusnya ada, tutur Sasuke dalam hati, memutuskan untuk menceramahi dirinya sendiri sebelum orang lain yang melakukannya.

Sasuke menapak masuk, melepaskan sepatunya di _genkan*_ , mencampakkan tas selempangnya sembarangan, dan berakhir menjatuhkan diri ke atas sofa ruang tamu. Matanya tertuju pekat ke langit-langit rumahnya. Lampu bahkan belum dinyalakannya sama sekali. Pikirannya menerawang jauhーlagi-lagi soal Naruto yang keberadaannya sudah tidak diketahui lagi di mana. Kira-kira di mana? Sasuke menerka-nerka beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menyerah juga karena tak tahu. Dia tidak di bar, jadi tentu Naruto juga tidak akan ada di sana. Naruto juga bukan tipe orang yang suka ke tempat-tempat begituan! Kalau bukan karenanya yang mabuk semalam, Naruto juga pasti tidak akan menginjakkan kaki ke sana. Sasuke berani jamin itu.

Kemananya Naruto masih menjadi sebuah misteri. Tetapi Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak peduli lagi. Naruto bukan anak usia lima tahun yang perlu dicari kalau hilang. Dia akan kembali kalau memang mau.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu memutuskan untuk bangkit, menyalahkan lampu ruang tamunya, dan menyalahkan siaran televisi. Menghabiskan waktunya seharian di depan layar televisi bukanlah hal yang terlalu buruk untuk dilakukan. Walaupun ini pertama kalinya dari dua tahun belakangan ini melakukan hal semembosankan iniーbiasanya dia lebih memilih untuk pergi ke bar atau tempat-tempat hiburan malam lainnya.

 _Ping!_

 _"Sasuke, ayo ke rumahku hari ini. Aku akan menyembuhkanmu jadi normal kembali!"_

Pesan masuk dari Karin, sesama pelanggan di Shot Bar yang sampai sekarang belum mau menyerah menawarkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke. Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak tertarik dengan tubuh wanita. Dia tidak terangsang sama sekali kalau lawannya bukan pria. Sasuke memilih untuk mengabaikan pesan itu.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Tak terasa sudah empat jam berlalu sejak dia memutuskan untuk menetap di rumah dan hanya menonton televisi. Berulang kali keinginannya untuk menekan tombol telepon pada kontaknya Naruto yang didapatkannya tadi siang muncul, tetapi dia tahan untuk seribu satu alasan yang dia miliki. Topik pembicaraan dalam siaran televisi entah sejak kapan sudah tidak lagi jadi fokus utamanya. Saat hendak mematikan televisi, tiba-tiba sejumput pikiran melintas di kepalanya. _Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang memberitahu alamatku kepada Naruto?_

Sasuke baru memikirkan hal ini karena saat pertama kali Naruto hadir lagi dalam hidupnya, lebih dari rasa senang, terkejut, dan nostalgia, Sasuke tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Logikanya tidak jalan kalau Naruto di sana bersamanya. Sasuke berpikir, tidak mungkin 'kan Naruto kebetulan tahu begitu saja kalau dia di Sapporo sekarang? Perumahan di Sapporo banyak, dan _apartment_ -nya hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak _apartment_ yang ada di sini. Mustahil Naruto dapat menebak.

Tetapi lagi-lagi pikirannya itu teralihkan dan terlupakan ketika Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan beranjak ke dapur, mengambil beberapa kaleng bir dalam kulkas, dan bergegas pergi ke kamar. Sudah jadi ritualnya setiap malam; kalau ingin tidur, caranya ya dengan mabuk-mabukan dulu; kalau tidak berhasil juga, obat tidur akan jadi alternatif lainnya.

Sasuke membuka kaleng pertama dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. Lagi, dipandanginya layar ponselnya yang belum tersentuh sama sekali sejak empat jam yang lalu. Notifikasi dari pesannya Karin masih tertera di sana. Tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang dari Naruto. Oh iya, Naruto 'kan tidak punya nomornya. Sasuke mulai gila.

Kaleng kedua dibuka lagi. Namun kali ini Sasuke menyisahkan isinya hingga separuh. Lagi, ditatapnya lagi layar ponselnya itu. Sepertinya sudah jadi kebiasaannya kalau mabuk untuk terus menerus menatap layar ponselnya. Walaupun tidak pernah satu kali pun keinginannya terkabul dan orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya untuk menghubungi atau sekadar meninggalkan pesan untuknya. Menyedihkan.

"Naruto…" Sasuke mulai berceracau. Cegukan kecil mulai terdengar di antara gumaman-gumamannya. "Kenapa tidak menghubungi? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar? Kau di mana?"

Sasuke terlihat menyedihkan. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu lebih tepat ditujukan padanya yang pergi begitu saja dua tahun yang lalu. Mungkin inilah yang dirasakan Naruto ketika Sasuke tidak ada. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto yang pergi meninggalkannya, dan Sasuke sudah tidak tahan. Mengingat masa lalunya, Sasuke hanya bisa menyeringai sedih. Di satu sisi dia merasa bersalah meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Bagaimanapun, mereka ibarat kembar siam yang tak terpisahkan dulu. Di sisi lainnya, cuma itu pilihan yang Sasuke miliki. Keluarganya memaksa, dan dia pribadi merasa takut kalau sampai orientasi seksualnya diketahui Naruto, maka Naruto akan menjauhinya. Jadi sebelum Naruto yang pergi, Sasuke memutuskan agar dia yang pergi duluan. Pemikiran yang konyol untuk orang sekonyol dirinya.

Sasuke tidak tahan lagi dan akhirnya memilih untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya, menekan beberapa tombol di sana, dan menghubungi seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto yang dihubunginya?

 _"Halo?"_

Orang dari seberang menjawab. Sasuke tak lantas membalas. Dia tidak berniat.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari lawannya, suara di seberang sana kembali membalas, _"halo? Ini siapa?"_

 _Siapa lagi selain aku, dobe?_ , Sasuke menjawab dalam hati.

 _"Sasuke?"_

Seperti tersambar petir, Sasuke tersentak saat mendengar Naruto memanggil namanya. Rasanya seolah-olah Naruto bisa membaca pikirannya. Sasuke membuka mulutnya, kemudian mengatupkannya lagi. Dia ingin mengiyakan, ingin meminta maaf padanya, ingin menyuruhnya kembali, tetapi tidak ada satu pun dari itu yang terlaksana. Bibirnya bergetar pelan.

Sasuke menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya dan dengan ibu jarinya memutuskan panggilan dengan Naruto. Dia menghela napas panjang yang disertai cegukan. Cegukan kecilnya belum berhenti sejak tadiーmungkin Naruto bisa mendengarnya tadi saat mereka masih terhubung. Mungkin karena itu jugalah Naruto bisa tahu identitasnya Sasuke.

Sasuke meneguk habis sisa dari kaleng bir keduanya. Wajahnya sudah mulai memerah akibat efek dari alkohol. Dia memang bukan peminum yang baikーmudah mabuk, katakanlah. Tetapi dia selalu memaksakan diri untuk meminum lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya. Alasannya dulu adalah agar dia bisa tidur, agar dia bisa lupa akan masalah lalunya dengan Naruto dan hanya fokus pada penyembuhan diri; alasannya semalam adalah karena dia tertekan Naruto datang kembali dan mengganggu hidupnya; alasannya hari ini adalah karena Naruto tidak kunjung pulang dan mungkin karena tertekan mendapati diri masih memiliki rasa untuk pria yang sama. Sasuke yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan otaknya. Hal yang dilakukannya sama, tetapi alasan dibalik perbuatannya berbanding terbalik satu dengan yang lainnya.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya di ujung ruangan. Meja dengan beberapa laci kecil di samping tempat tidurnya adalah tujuannya. Dibukanya laci teratas yang ada dan dikeluarkannya isinyaーberupa sebuah botol kecil berwarna putih yang sudah jadi langganannya setiap malam. Sembari mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang tempat tidurnya, Sasuke mengambil empat-lima butir pil tidur dan dikunyanya. Pahit, tentu saja. Tidak ada air putih di sana, dan bir terlalu jauh untuk diraihnya. Jadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak meminum apa pun setelahnya.

Sasuke membaringkan diri di ranjang. Matanya mulai mengantuk. Langit-langit kamarnya serasa berputar dan menyatu menjadi sebuah pusaran gelombang besar dalam bayangannya. Akan lebih bagus lagi kalau Sasuke bisa mati dengan cara begini. Dia akan terlelap dan tidak bangun untuk selama-lamanya. Dia tidak perlu merasa tertekan tentang bagaimana keluarganya akan memandangnya sebagai seorang homoseksual, tidak perlu merasa takut juga Naruto akan menjauhinya untuk alasan yang sama. Bagaimanapun, kesadarannya hanya akan sampai di sini. Sampai akhirnya…

 _Kriiit_

"Sasuke?"

Suara itu mengagetkannya, menyadarkannya kembali dari mimpi-mimpi yang sudah mulai terbentuk.

"Dengar, aku ingin minta maaf soal kejadian tadi pagi. Aku tidak bermaksudーkau tahu, 'kan? Itu hanya emosi sesaat. Ugh, Sasuke? Kau masih marah?"

Naruto memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari yang ditanya. Ruang kamar Sasuke gelap, tetapi Naruto tahu Sasuke ada di sana karena bau alkohol yang menyengat dan latar saat Sasuke menelponnya tadi terdengar sunyi.

Dengan satu _klik_ , Naruto menyalahkan lampu ruangan.

"Rumahmu tidak dikunci, jadi aku masuk. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan lamーSasuke?!"

Naruto berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang terlihat sekarat di atas tempat tidur sesaat setelah tahu keadaan kawan baiknya. Di tangannya masih terpampang bukti bahwa Sasuke baru saja mengonsumsi obat tidur.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto terlihat panik.

"Tenang saja, _dobe_. Ini cuma obat tidur. Aku akan bangun kalau efeknya hilang. Tidak usah sekhawatir itu padaku. Aku akan salah paham." Sasuke menyempatkan senyum kepada Naruto sebelum kembali menutup matanya. "Aku juga ingin meminta maaf karena bertindak kekanak-kanakan tadi pagi."

Permintamaafannya seolah diacuhkan oleh Naruto. "Berapa butir kau minum?! Kenapa meminumnya?!"

Naruto buru-buru merampas botol itu dari tangan Sasuke dan membaca keterangannya seperti orang yang sedang kesetanan. Dia ragu kalau itu benar-benar obat tibur. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke bohong dan ternyata itu racun? Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau memang itu racun.

"Lima, mungkin. Karena aku tidak bisa tidur."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Dia sudah selesai membaca khasiat obat dan berapa butir yang harus dikonsumsi sekali minum. Memang benar itu obat tidur, tapi meminumnya sekali lima? Sasuke pasti sudah tidak waras.

Naruto buru-buru menarik Sasuke bangkit, tidak mengizinkannya terlelap dulu.

"Hn?" Sasuke sudah tidak kenal orang.

"Muntahkan semuanya, _teme_! Kau mau mati? Muntahkan kataku!"

Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke, seolah menyuruhnya untuk muntah di tempat. Tentu saja Sasuke menolak.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku mau tidur," gumam Sasuke.

"Muntahkan dulu!"

Tidak tahan melihat sahabat baiknya yang persisten, Naruto merangkulnya bangkit dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Di sana, dia melakukan hal yang sama, memaksa Sasuke berulang kali untuk memuntahkan obat tidur yang sudah ditelannya.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu tidur sebelum kau memuntahkannya!" tegas Naruto. Untungnya dia datang tepat waktu. Kalau satu menit saja dia terlambat, entah sudah jadi apa sahabat baiknya itu. Seperti yang dia duga, Sasuke tidak akan bisa hidup kalau tidak ada dirinya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Sudah bercampur dengan isi perutku yang lainnya. Sayang kalau dimuntahkan."

Suaranya pelan, lebih seperti bisikan. Tetapi bukan itu yang jadi fokus utamanya Naruto. _Di saat seperti ini dan kau masih bilang 'sayang'?_ , pikir Naruto.

Naruto berdecak. Sudah tidak ada pilihan lain. Kalau memaksa Sasuke tidak berhasil, maka dia sendiri yang akan turun tangan membuatnya muntah.

Naruto membuka mulut Sasuke lebar-lebar dan memasukkan tangan kanannya dalam-dalam. Sasuke tersentak dan ingin memalingkan wajahnya. Tetapi sayang, karena tangan kiri Naruto terlebih dahulu menahan wajahnya agar tidak kabur.

"Muntahkan, Sasuke," katanya.

"Hm! Ngh!"

Sasuke mencoba memberontak. Kedua tangannya menahan tangan kanan Naruto yang semakin lihai menusuk tenggorokannya, memaksanya muntah. Tetapi apa daya, Sasuke sudah terlalu lemah karena pengaruh alkohol dan obat tidur yang dikonsumsinya, ditambah lagi jari tangan Naruto yang semakin membuatnya tersedak.

"Ck! Kau keras kepala."

Naruto tidak mau menyerah. Dia mencongkel lebih dalam hingga pada akhirnya, Sasuke memuntahkan juga seluruh isi perutnya ke dalam toilet. Napasnya tersenggal seolah habis melakukan olahraga berat.

"KAU GILA?!" bentak Sasuke setelah menemukan energinya kembali untuk membalas.

"Aku gila? Kau yang gila! Maksudmu apa mengonsumsi obat tidur sebanyak itu? Kau sudah tidak sayang nyawa atau bagaimana? Sudah bosan hidup? Mau mati?" balas Naruto.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah. Alisnya berkerut.

"Bukan urusanmu apakah aku hidup atau mati. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!"

Naruto berdecak. Lagi-lagi dia ikut terbawa emosi.

"Bukan urusanku kau hidup atau mati? Tentu saja itu urusanku! Bagaimana bisa itu tidak jadi urusanku?! Uchiha Sasuke, kau anggap aku ini apa? Sekadar orang yang menumpang lewat dalam hidupmu? Padahal kau berarti sangat besar bagiku! Ini tidak adil."

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto sendiri terkejut dengan ucapannya barusan. Sasuke tidak menyangka Naruto akan berkata seperti itu. Begitu pula Naruto yang terkejut karena akhirnya mengungkapkan juga apa kegundaan yang melandanya selama ini. Dia selalu merasa bahwa arti Sasuke dalam hidupnya jauh lebih besar dari arti dirinya dalam hidup Sasuke.

"Maksudku…" Naruto buru-buru memperbaiki kata-katanya. "Jangan minum terlalu banyak obat tidur lagi," lanjutnya.

Naruto bangkit berdiri. Dia mencuci tangannya di wastafel dan mengalirkan air pada toilet kamar mandi. Setelah memastikan tangannya kering, Naruto mengulurkannya kepada Sasuke.

"Mau susu stroberi?" tawar Naruto, berusaha keras untuk melelehkan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

Sasuke masih tetap dengan hatinya yang keras. Ditepisnya tangan Naruto jauh-jauh dan dia bangkit sendiri. Walau masih sedikit terhuyung, Sasuke berhasil menempatkan dirinya dengan selamat sampai ke tempat tidurnya. Dia menolak berbicara lebih banyak dengan Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kau mengonsumsi obat tidur? Aku tidak pernah ingat kau mengonsumsinya dulu."

Walau Naruto tidak ingin membahasnya lebih jauh, rasa penasarannya tergelitik dan memaksanya untuk bertanya.

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan itu. Ditariknya selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya termasuk kepalanya. Kemudian dengan suara datar nan dinginnya, dia menjawab, "bukan urusanmu."

Rasanya seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk jantungnya secara bersamaan ketika Sasuke menjawab demikian terhadapnya. Sejak kapan urusannya Sasuke tidak lagi menjadi urusannya? Sejak Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya dua tahun yang lalu? Sejak kata 'pamit' itu terucap dari mulutnya dan dia menghilang begitu saja tanpa ada kabar susulan? Sejak nomornya sudah tidak ada lagi dalam daftar kenalannya Uchiha Sasuke? Naruto meringis dalam hati. Sasuke benar-benar keterlaluan karena sampai hati mencampakkannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi. Jangan minum obat lagi. Jangan mabuk-mabukan terlalu sering. Jangan pergi ke bar itu juga. Dan teman priamu ituーlupakan dia. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli padamu." Naruto ingin meneriakkan pada dunia kalau dirinya jauh lebih baik dan pantas menjadi teman dari si Uchiha bungsu itu. Tetapi tentu saja dia urungkan.

Naruto sudah berniat untuk menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dan pergi entah kemana untuk bermalam ketika tiba-tiba sebuah suara mencuri perhatiannya kembali.

"Kau boleh menginap kalau kau mau."

Suara datar yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya. Namun kali ini isi perkataannya jauh berbeda dengan kali sebelumnya, yang di mana membuat Naruto hampir mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Kau tidak keberatan? Tidak akan kabur dari rumah karena aku ada?"

Naruto akui, dia sedikit iseng saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Apa boleh buatーdia sedang bergairah ingin menggodai Sasuke, terlalu gembira karena diizinkan tinggal oleh Sasuke.

"Ck. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Tidurlah." Invitasi langsung dari sang penghuni apartment.

Naruto murni mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Jangan menarik kembali ucapanmu!" katanya sembari melangkah maju mendekati Sasuke. "Geser sedikit. Aku mau tidur. Kau tidak tahu seberapa dinginnya di luar sana!"

Naruto mulai menyerocos kembali layaknya dirinya yang biasa. Sasuke berdecak kesal. Alis dikerutkan sedemikian rupa.

"Kau berisik," komentarnya.

"Kapan aku tidak? Sebagai permintaan maafku, akan kubelikan kau susu stoberi satu pack besok. Tapi jangan komentar soal mulutku. Geser sedikit," balasnya.

"Simpan saja susu stroberimu itu, dan kau tahu, 'kan? Ini bukan satu-satunya kamar di apartment ini. Kenapa tidak tidur di kamar lain saja? Ini kamarku."

"Apa intinya kalau kau tidak ada? Lagian ini bukan pertama kalinya kita tidur bareng. Kenapa sensitif sekali?" balas Naruto yang sudah menaiki tempat tidurnya Uchiha, bersiap untuk menyelimuti diri dengan selimut yang sama dengan Sasuke. "Hei, berikan aku sedikit." Maksudnya selimutnya yang sebagian besar dikuasai oleh Sasuke.

Suara Sasuke bergetar. "Cari selimut lain, _dobe_."

"Tidak ada selimut lain."

Wajahnya masih tertutup oleh selimutnya, jadi Naruto tidak bisa melihat Sasuke. Entah apa jadinya kalau Naruto tahu Sasuke dibalik selimutnya sedang mencoba mengontrol pernapasannya agar tak terdengar terlalu gerogi di sampingnya; apa jadinya kalau Naruto sampai tahu kalau wajah Sasuke sekarang lebih mirip kepiting rebus dibandingkan orang mabuk biasaーlagipula dia sudah memuntahkan semuanya; apa jadinya kalau Naruto tahu seberapa cepat jantungnya berdetak kala Naruto ada di dekatnya. Suaranya saja yang dingin, kata-katanya saja yang menusuk, performanya saja yang sok kuat, padahal Sasuke tak lebih dari rumput layu yang mendambakan sinar matahari.

Sasuke bersikeras tak ingin menyerahkan selimutnya kepada Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya, tak ingin sampai wajahnya ketahuan oleh si Uzumaki.

"Lepaskan atau kau tidur di luar!" ancamnya setengah hati.

"Pelit! Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan pakai selimut. Puas?"

Bukan ini juga yang Sasuke mau.

"Cari selimut lain, _dobe_ ," katanya lagi.

"Tidak ada selimut lain, nyonya Uchiha Sasuke. Harus berapa kali kuulangi kata-kata yang sama?"

"Di kamar lain."

"Terlalu jauh."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpaling menghadap ke arah Naruto. Dengan begini, mungkin bagian selimutnya akan jadi lebih panjang. Tentu saja, Sasuke masih belum mau menunjukkan wajahnya kepada Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai girang kala melihat aksi imutnya Sasuke. _Well, ini tidak terlalu buruk_ , pikirnya. Padahal dia tidak masalah kalaupun tidak punya selimut saat tidur. Tentu saja dia lebih senang lagi kalau Sasuke sudi berbagi dengannya. Itu artinya Sasuke mulai terbuka padanya lagi, atau begitulah yang dia harapkan.

"Kau baik, Sasuke."

 _to be continued._

* * *

*) genkan, tempat untuk meletakkan sepatu di depan pintu masuk rumah.


End file.
